The present invention relates to a device for terminating cables, particularly underwater termination of high voltage power cables, more particularly a device for conducting high voltage conductors to an electric underwater apparatus.
In relation to the conduction of high voltage conductors for electric underwater equipment, e.g. underwater engines and underwater transformers, it is for several reasons very important that the conduction is as leak tight as possible. Further, it is important that the liquid containing housing, where the terminating operation is carried out, is pressure compensated as compared to the ambient sea pressure and further has a controlled dielectric environment.
SE 504 919 (Johansson/Asea Brown Boweri AB) shows a cable termination for the connection of a high voltage cable with a solid insulation material, to an insulated conductor. In order to provide a suitable distribution of the electric field, a surrounding field directing means, a so called stress cone, is provided by the cable. The conductors in the cable are electrically connected to a plug-shaped connector and the joined connection is kept axially fixed in an insulating portion and is held in electric connection to a sleeve-shaped connector. The two connectors are joined together to a union having good electrical contact and mechanic strength, at the same time as the joint is surrounded by the said stress cone in order to achieve sufficient insulation between conductor and ground.
However, SE 504 919 does not suggest a joint withstanding water pressures at large depths. Also, SE 504 919 does not show a termination house that is pressure compensated as compared to the pressure exerted at large sea depth.
An object of the present invention is to indicate a device for terminating cables especially effective and applicable for underwater use, also at large sea depths, e.g. down to 2000 m.
A further object of the present invention is to indicate a device for terminating cables, which by underwater use provides sufficient sealing against penetration of sea water, and sufficient sealing against penetration of interior liquids and fluids.
Yet another object of the present invention is to indicate a device for termination of cables, where parts or contents of the termination housing is pressure compensated against the ambient sea pressure.
A further object is to allow a large differential pressure between the sea water and the joined component, particularly in the area of the penetrator.
These objects are achieved by a device of the kind indicated in the introduction, characterized in the features indicated by the appended patent claims.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will be understood by means of the following description in relation to the appended drawings and patent claims.